Battery life of wireless devices has always presented problems for wireless device manufacturers and wireless system operators. Current wireless systems, which can utilize two way radios and/or other mobile devices, comprise a network controller which assigns a device a voice or data channel grant. This assignment can be based on available channel frequency bands in the system that are not being used. When a wireless device communicates with another party, the device switches from a control channel connection to a voice or data channel assigned to it by the network controller. The channel grant is almost always arbitrarily assigned based on the network controller's channel assignment module output. This output is usually determined by available channel frequency bands or adjacent channel usage, but never accounts for the mobile radio's needs or requirements to operate as efficiently as possible.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.